Home
]] The Home Gamepass '''allows the player to buy a house. Houses are buildings that can be owned by the player. Houses have been in Ultimate Driving since 2013 when they were made available in the original Ultimate Driving I as basic apartments with controls on the GUI. The first stand-alone houses were offered in Ultimate Driving II Classic. In June 2016, houses in the current series were revamped for the first time. Then, on July 21st, 2017, houses were revamped again for the second time. If you own the Home pass, you can purchase houses free of charge. For those without a gamepass, the house used to cost up to $50 000 but a pass is now required. The homeowner can also add at least 4 roommates into a house so they can live there. If a player is not a roommate in an owned house, they will not have access to the house. If you leave the game, your house will become vacant. In June 2016, during the first revamp, at Odessa's Beta Testing, TwentyTwoPilots added interactive items such as kitchen electronics, lights, curtains, and plumbing. Houses are commonly known to catch fire- the majority of house fires occur in vacant buildings and can only be extinguished by EMTs. EMTs can extinguish them. Activating all the ’heaters’ in a house doesn’t do anything to change it’s chance of flaming up. Owned houses have a much higher chance of catching fire than regular houses. '''Caution: To prevent a fire, turn off all heaters before leaving any house. In June 2017, TwentyTwoPilots announced another update to houses. One preview included a fish tank with moving fish. This also included players being teleported to the inside of the house via the garage door (inside door connecting to the house, not the door leading to the garage), front door, and back door. The update was then released to players on July 21st, 2017, known as the second revamp. Players could now use light switches to turn off lights altogether instead of having to click them all to turn them off. The oven heaters that didn't work sometimes were fixed, and a working fireplace was added too. The updates were to improve game performance, as the interiors of houses no longer had to be rendered for players outside these buildings. In games that did not receive the updates, you can still walk directly into your house and park your car inside the garage. In games that have been updated, you may be unable to park a vehicle inside. How to enter the house This will only work if you have the house pass. Go up to the house and press E, then it will teleport you inside the house. To leave the house, go to an exterior doorway and press E. Keep in mind! '''This update is only available on Games that received the July 21, 2017 features. To enter/exit a house you have access to in a Classic map, click the exterior door to open it. Once you have passed through the door, click it again to close/lock the door. The same works for garages in order to enter/exit the garage with your vehicle. Trivia * Did you know if you buy the same house in a game the color of the inside of the house (rooms and bathrooms) are not the same? * Do not leave vehicles inside the garage with the door closed. There is a glitch that will cause your vehicle to start the despawn countdown after a period of time, shortened by moving away from the garage. This only happens with the garage door closed. Either leave the door open or park on the driveway/curb. * In Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands, a town called Palm Shores is the first town to have an apartment building in the current series! ** In UD: Odessa, Bordenville also has an apartment complex. ** For some reason, the fireplace uses a light switch to work. This doesnt mean anything at all, and is just a lazy way to turn the fireplace on. it’s not electric because houses have chimneys. ** If you also take a peek in the garage, you might find some nice new cars! These new updates also add detail to vehicles! Glitches * '''NOTE: There is a glitch when you try to purchase the tiny house it just keeps loading. This only happens on TTP's games. This can/might also happen in the apartments in Bordenville. If it lets you in in the Apts. either the furniture will not show up or you are glitch-free. Category:Gamepasses in the UDU Category:Game Features